


For Just One Day Lets Only Think About Love

by Bvnnyboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnyboy/pseuds/Bvnnyboy
Summary: Rolivia wedding day!





	For Just One Day Lets Only Think About Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to "lets only think about love" from steven universe and it inspired this.
> 
> also sorry if I missed anything, I don't know a lot about weddings

Amanda stood nervously in front of the dressing room mirror, her hands shook with both fear and excitement. She tried her best to stay calm as she heard familiar voices approaching the dressing room.

“Yo rollins you dressed? Can we come in?” Amanda heard Finn ask from the other side of the door. 

“Y-Yeah y’all can come in.” Amanda stuttered as she wiped nervous tears from her eyes.

Amanda watched as Finn and Carisi entered the small but wide room, they each had on matching tuxedos. They looked just as nervous as Amanda did. 

“Wow Rollins you look stunning.” Carisi said walking over to the shaking blonde. 

“Thanks, it was my moms. She let me use it because its been in the family for a long time.” Amanda said shakily.

“Hey don’t be nervous. I just visited Olivia and she was near tears and could not stop talking about how excited she was to finally be marrying the girl of her dreams.” Finn said standing next to Carisi. 

Amanda shook her head and wiped more tears from her eyes as she heard yet another knock on the door.

“It's go time sweetheart. Are you ready?” He asked, peeking his head in. 

“Yeah i'm ready to go.” Amanda mumbled out as she walked over to her dad, taking his arm in hers. 

Amanda watched as they approached the wedding aisle. She noticed Olivia Standing right under the altar, which increased her already skyrocketing anxiety. 

Everyone stood up as Amanda walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her dad. 

‘Thank you’ Amanda’s dad mouthed to Olivia as he let go of Amanda’s arm and walked over to take his seat. 

“Were gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins.”

“Amanda, when you first came to the precinct I could tell that you were meant to be there. I also realized after our first date we were meant to be. I’ve never been in love with someone so much before, and I’m glad that I get to finally marry you.” Olivia said as she wrapped up her vows.   
“Olivia, when I was told I was being transferred to New York I was nervous. I didn’t know how it was going to be and I know we’ve had our ups and downs but I’m glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” Amanda said crying. Once they exchanged rings, cried some more and kissed; they couldn’t be separated for the rest of the night. 

“Congratulations you too. I’m super happy my Manda found a girl for herself. I know you too will be happy together.” Amanda’s mom said, greeting them after the dinner. 

After several more greetings from friends and more of Amanda’s family they decided to call it quits and head home. 

“I can’t believe I finally get to call someone my wife.” Amanda said, choking up a bit on the car ride home. 

“Me too, I never thought I’d ever find love. But I’m glad I did.” Olivia said as she placed her hand on top Amandas.


End file.
